Givergent
by mellowcellogirl
Summary: Jonas, who took Gabriel with him, has landed in another dystopian world with five factions. How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

Still clutching on to Gabriel tightly, Jonas, on the sled, came to a halt. He and his young companion had landed inside a new world. Where were they? Jonas, with Gabriel by his side at all times, had found a place to live on the streets of the Factionless. The vagrants there were very benign to the two children, and had offered them help and advice. One of them had said that once Jonas turned sixteen, they would get him to take the aptitude test. Worried about Gabriel, Jonas asked if they would take care of him when he was gone. The Factionless had told him not to worry. Jonas and Gabe lived with the Factionless for three years.

"Happy Birthday, Jonas!" the members of the Factionless whom Jonas lived for three years sang. Jonas felt giddy and distraught at the same time. He was still confused about this new world. Even though his living mates had explained everything to him numerous times for three years, Jonas still didn't get what an aptitude test was, and what the difference of each faction was. His memories did not contain the ones of another dystopian world; they were only consisted of a normal place outside of the Community.

"Thank you everyone!" Jonas said cheerfully. "But could you all tell me what the factions mean again?"

"Here we go again," one of the Factionless sighed. He explained to Jonas how this world worked for the umpteenth time. "Oh, it's time for you to go take the aptitude test now. Good luck!"

As Jonas was shoved out the enclave, he saw what Chicago looked like. Walking into a testing building, Jonas was greeted by a nice-looking young lady.

"My name is Tori," she said, leading Jonas to sit in a recliner. "Your name please?"

"Jonas," the adolescent responded. "What will I be doing in this aptitude test?"

"You'll see," Tori smiled as she plunged the syringe into Jonas's neck.

Jonas opened his eyes. He was cloistered in a black room. What is this place? A piece of a yellow substance appeared on one side, and a sharp object appeared on another. "Choose one," a voice dictated. Since Jonas didn't know what they were, he declined both of them. "Suit yourself," the same voice ebbed. Suddenly, a creature came hurdling towards him. As it got closer, Jonas identified what it is: a _dog_. He thought that he would die like this, so he just lay down. The dog just got onto him and licked his face. Jonas smiled. He remembered having a memory like this.

After a few seconds, the dog vanished. A man sitting on a bench, reading a newspaper, appeared. "Help me!" the man pleaded. "Do you know who this person is?" he showed Jonas a picture of a man in the newspaper. Since Jonas wanted to help that person, he nodded, even though he didn't know anyone there.

The bright lights nearly blinded Jonas when he woke up. Tori grimaced as she looked over Jonas's results. His pale blue eyes scintillating with fear, Jonas had no idea what was going on.

"Jonas," Tori began, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"What?" Jonas was curious, "Did I get Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, or Erudite?"

"Neither," she retorted, "You're Divergent."

Jonas seemed very confused, "No, I'm the Receiver."

Tori thought that Jonas was joking. She didn't smile. "Jonas, being Divergent is dangerous."

"What is a Divergent," Jonas asked.

"A person who is Divergent qualifies for more than one faction," Tori explained. "In your case, you can either be a member of the Abnegation or the Dauntless."

"Oh," Jonas was still stupefied.

"Also," Tori continued, "if you decide to choose Dauntless, you'd better be very careful, because there are people, such as Eric, who hunt down Divergent people."

"Okay," Jonas said with dignity. "I shall."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been really busy. But since school's out now, and I have about two months to myself, I can finally write again! Also, I do not own the characters.**

At the choosing ceremony, Jonas was the last sixteen-year-old, because he did not have a last name. The only person that he knew in the audience was Gabe, for as his old Factionless family thought that Jonas was insignificant. When it was Jonas's turn to choose his faction, he kind of hesitated.

"Well?" the host, Marcus Eaton queried. The Abnegation was hosting the ceremony this year. The man handed Jonas the knife. "What will it be?"

"Uh…" Jonas's mouth hung open. He then closed it, sliced his palm, shut his eyes, and let the blood drip on to hot coal, producing a sizzling sound. The boy opened his eyes and gasped for air.

"Interesting choice," Marcus inquired.

Jonas wiped his sanguine hand on his trousers and sat with the Dauntless crowd.

Following the group of people, Jonas left behind his beloved younger brother, who had to live with a different Factionless family. Jonas saw a girl who looked very familiar. She was a fair-skinned beauty and had pulchritudinous red locks. Because the young lady was wearing gray raiment, she used to be a part of the Abnegation.

The Dauntless initiates had split up into two groups: the Dauntless-born and the transfers. Jonas, Fiona the pretty red-head, Al the biggest of them all, Peter who sneers a lot, Molly the potential hermaphrodite, and Asher the clueless. Jonas thought that Asher was also extremely familiar, since his best friend's name was Asher, and was from the Community.

"Alright," a petite young woman who had blonde hair announced, jolting Jonas awake from his thoughts, "welcome transfers. My name is Tris and I will be your leader during the initiation."

"Tris," Peter laughed, "are you sure you're not younger than us?"

The girl, even though she was a head shorter than the bully, looked at him in the eye and said, "I can kick anyone off the first day you know."

Peter then backed off. The sextet of people walked behind Tris's footsteps as she gave a tour of the area. When they arrived at the chasm, the leader glanced at Peter, who had a nervous expression on his face.

"This is where you all will be sleeping," Tris said.

The bedroom had five bunk beds, all lined up against the walls.

She continued, "There are more beds than transfers, so that means this year competition will be tighter."

As they transfers continued their tour, Jonas snuck a look at Fiona, who happened to be scanning him at that moment. She smiled, and Jonas looked away, his face beet red.

"Any questions?" Tris asked.

Jonas wasn't paying attention to his leader at all. He was too busy focusing on Fiona. However, the boy did not want to make a fool of himself in front of everyone, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Good," said the blonde. "Go to sleep now. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
